What the King Said
by Sifl-senpai
Summary: Ladies and Gentlemen, members of the public and the court, we have gathered here today to witness the trial of Arataka Reigen, Miracle Knight of the Spice Trade of Whiterock and former advisor to the King of Seasonhall. (Sequel to What the Bard Said.)


Author's Note: First person. Sequel to _What the Bard Said._ Thank you to all of you who read and who review.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A-ah, um. Uh. Hhhhh…..

Oh… oh, r-right. The… the scroll. Th-thank you, Ritsu.

U-uhm.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, members of the public and the court, we have gathered here today to witness the trial of Arataka Reigen, Miracle Knight of the Spice Trade of Whiterock and former advisor to the king of Seasonhall.

A-Arataka Reigen, you have been accused by multiple parties of many notable crimes both great and small, including, um, uh, insub- i-insub- insubordination, desertion, fraud, petty theft, destruction of property, c-coercion? Coercion, acting as a menace to both the public and to society, jaywalking, and high treason.

Your accusers have b-brought these crimes to light with detailed accounts, and they are as follows-"

No, Hanazawa, Don't. you don't have to reprimand him for speaking- not like that.

Master, Y-you're supposed to remain silent until it is your turn to speak. That's, um, that's how you said these normally happen, right? P-please don't make me start over; it's hard enough in front of all these people as it is. I'm still not very good at reading or talking in front of people, even after all of your help…

W-well, no, I'm still scared. It's only… No, nobody made me- I asked to read this one when the court told me about it this morning. I didn't know that you were in the dungeon this whole time- and I'm really sorry. I don't know what you're planning, and it's probably some kind of misunderstanding, so-

Oh. No, I don't think it would be a good idea to let you read it aloud instead of me, Master. But, um, thank you.

Um, where w-was I? O-oh! Thank you, Hanazawa.

"Your accusers have brought these crimes to light with detailed accounts, and th-they are as follows:

The Lord of Whiterock and head of the Spice Trade, Shoudo Kirin, attests that you were once a knight under his service who brought no benefits to his profits nor defenses, but rather used your gift of dip- diplomacy to steal enough money and goods of value to leave his lands in solitude and desert your station entirely. He also accuses you of having no magical abilities despite advertising such, and of disen- disen- disenfranchising- thank you, Ritsu- himself and his guild of Sorcery, Wizardry, and Magical Arts and supplies a detailed account of your life and training prior to your d-departure of his realm as well as references who likewise support the claim that you lack any magical abilities or talents, and have always lacked them.

To support these claims are the, uh, citi-citizens? Of this kingdom standing present around you who state that, under the g..."

Geese?

Oh! Guise! Thank you, Ritsu!

"...those who state that, under the guise of a bard frequenting the local tavern with your performance, you would act the part of a Sorcerer and per- persuade people to buy your services of magic when in fact you neither performed nor gave any magic in return.

You have taken advantage of their good faith and w- wuh- wrongfully d-deceived and stolen from them. Additionally, you are a known jaywalker across the main…"

...Th-the rogue fare?

Oh! Thoroughfare! Thank you, Ritsu!

"...thoroughfare, and are guilty of agitating more than one ox on multiple occasions.

These crimes alone are enough to cl-classify you as an enemy of the public, but your tr-trans- transg- transgressions do not end there.

Arataka Reigen, your most h-heinous crime is that of deceiving the royal court and His M-Maj- Majesty… of deceiving the royal court and His Majesty, Shigeo of the Shadow Mountains, first Mageking of the House of Salt, by claiming a false identity as a Mageknight of influence and abusing said falsely-acquired power for ill and selfish interest.

In light of these transg- transgressions and the overwhelming evidence proving that the accused is guilty of the stated crimes, Arataka Reigen has been brought before the King and the public to be assigned fitting and proper punishment."

Ah. I've finished. I did it. Thank goodness!

C-can everyone…. please stop staring at me now? It's making me nervous.

Ah, Master?

Master, why are you crying?

Oh. Oh! You must expect me to say something... This… um, th-thank you for coming, everyone. This trial is adjourned, so please go home.

Ah, no, no, please settle down. Please. Ah- Hanazawa, Ritsu. No, no violence, please. I-

There's no reason to-

If everyone could-!

I only-!

Stop. Stop!

I said, stop.

Now.

Thank you. I am going to put you all down, and then you are going to go home.

My decision has been made, and you will not change my mind. This is over now.

Thank you for your attendance.

Now, leave us.

Ah, Hanazawa. Ritsu. You leave too, for a moment, please.

Thank you.

Master.

Master, please. Stop.

I knew you were no Mage.

The accusations mean nothing as they pertain to me. I'm the King, and I've vouched for your innocence- and I was given final say.

I knew. I always knew.

You are a good person.

I did not need a trial to determine that that is who my Master is.


End file.
